


Music

by InsightfulWolf (Larkawolfgirl)



Series: Poetry [21]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Early Work, Gen, Haiku, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-16
Updated: 2016-07-16
Packaged: 2018-07-24 09:40:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7503408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Larkawolfgirl/pseuds/InsightfulWolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What is it I like?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Music

What is it I like?

I like music from the soul

Lyrics from the heart


End file.
